All You Want
by Alexiel Reborn
Summary: When I wake I find that you have gone again. I curl tight up against myself and feel just how cold it is. My hands just feel so empty, with no one to hold onto anymore.KuramaxHiei


**Author's Note:** This a little story that I wrote when I was listening to "All You Want" by Dido. Beautiful song, if I do say so myself. And like the song, this story is rather sad. It's said in Kurama's point of view about Hiei. Please just give it a try and tell me what you think. Lyrics to the song are posted at the bottom for reference.

* * *

**All You Want**

_By: Neko-Kyolover_

* * *

There's something about you that I just can't understand yet. It's in the way that you sleep each night, lying right there by my side. It's in the way that your soft breath stirs gently against my skin, each heartbeat echoing against my own. There's something there that's hidden from me. And when morning comes again, you're gone, but somehow I know you'll return.

So here I lay watching you, moonlight caressing your silken skin, sleeping tight within my arms. Your face looks so happy now, but in the day I know it will fade. And even as my fingers run through your ebony hair, I know it has to always be the same. No matter how much I love you, it can't ever reach your heart. No matter how hard I try, I know you'll never feel the same for me.

So then why do you come to me, each night with the same request? Your lips against mine taste so sweet and delicious. I hate myself because I can never resist your caress. So each night I take you in my arms, passionate kisses laid upon your lips. Your body pounds against mine, our lustful cries screaming out in the heated night. Could that be all it is, just lust that fuels your desires?

Then we collapse against each other, our bodies spent for another night. My heart is hurting, but I want to believe it will be different this time. So I watch as you drift off into another sleep, our fingers interlacing with each other. My head is drooping, but I don't want to close my eyes for fear that if I do you'll be gone again. And yet, even as my heart aches, I know there is no other place I'd rather be. I want you by my side...always.

Eventually I drift away into sleep, even though I've tried my hardest. Your warming heat inside my arms always seems to soothe me. And when I wake I find that you have gone again, as though it never happened at all. I curl tight up against myself and feel just how cold it is. My hands feel so empty, with no one to hold onto anymore. I turn to face the sun's first rays, knowing that there's all this space for me. Yet, it's just not the same with you gone.

Why don't you stay with me for once? I could make you truly happy if you gave me half a chance. I don't want this empty lie, this "love" that's just a shell. You tried to fool me with your hands that caressed my body with such fire, but I know it's all just fake. You tried to deceive me into thinking that all those kisses were for real, but I knew, it's all just a show.

And yet I know of all the lies, but I still just keep playing along. The truth is, that I'm weak inside. I really love you with all my soul and I want to pursue this ugly lie. I want to pretend that each night as we join, we unite in love.

If only you knew, that all you could ever want, is right here...right here in this room. I could hold you in my arms all day long if you let me. These lips could capture yours in true passion if you let me.

If only you knew that all you could ever need is lying right here next to you right now. If only you knew that this could be _true_ love.

I can't believe it's been three years now. Three years of horrible lies, of lustful needs never satisfied with each new night that comes. Each night you tear my heart apart and scatter the pieces. Here I am trying to sew them back together, but I find myself unable. Your crimson eyes pierce so deep into my soul and I feel so dirty and exposed. And as I lie naked in front of those piercing eyes, twisted in this sick pleasure, I know I'm caught inside your trap forever.

If only that first night had never happened. If only I could just stand to sleep alone, without your beating heart soothing me to a troubled sleep. I've tried to run away before, but I always just came crawling back. The truth is I can't really live without you, even if you give nothing in return. The truth is I know I'm used, but I can't live without it anymore. It's like I'm addicted to your caress.

And so we keep up with this charade. I know it can't last forever and one day I'll just break apart, but for now I can't live without you. And so as I hold you tight in my arms tonight, moonlight caressing your features, I know I'm lost to you. If only you could realize...that I'm all you could ever want.

* * *

**All You Want**

by: Dido

__

_I'd like to watch you sleep at night  
To hear you breathe by my side  
And although sleep leaves me behind  
There's nowhere I'd rather be  
And now our bed is oh so cold  
My hands feel empty  
No one to hold  
And I can sleep what side I want  
It's not the same with you gone  
  
Oh, if you'd come home  
I'll let you know that  
All you want  
Is right here in this room  
All you want  
And all you need  
Is sitting here with you  
All you want  
  
It's been three years  
One night apart  
But in that night you tore my heart  
If only you had slept alone  
If those seeds had not been sown  
Oh you could come home  
And you would know that  
  
All you want  
Is right here in this room  
All you want  
And all you need is sitting here with you  
All you want  
  
I hear your key turning in the door  
I won't be hearing that sound anymore  
And you and your sin  
Can leave the way you just came in  
Send my regards to her  
I hope you find that......  
  
All you want  
Is right there in that room  
All you want  
And all you need is sitting there with you  
All you want  
  
I'd like to watch you sleep at night  
To hear you breathe by my side_

* * *

**Author's Note (again):** Sorry, but I'm going to take the chance to say that, no I am not giving up on Hold Me When It Rains, The Randomness of Love, or Memories of Fire. I am working very very hard at writing well-written stories and I don't want to just put out anything that hasn't been well thought out! Thank you all very much.


End file.
